


Nat

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: A duplicate Natasha arrives from an alternate universe, and Natasha finds a connection unlike any she's ever known.





	Nat

The first thing Tony Stark noticed when he entered the lounge was that Natasha was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank-top. She looked fantastic. The second thing he noticed was that there were two of her. The other one was dressed in her Black Widow combat uniform, though it didn’t look quite right. Against the panorama view of sunrise over New York the two women stood near the bar, aiming guns at each other.

Tony blinked. There was a good chance this was a dream, or was he drunk? He was pretty sure he’d had this dream before but both Natashas had been wearing less clothing. There hadn’t been guns involved either.

Neither Natasha said anything.

Tony wandered closer. He pinched his arm. Huh. He was awake. Okay. “Morning ladies,” he said.

The two Natashas kept their focus on each other.

“If this is a robot or whatever I will shoot you,” The out-of-uniform Natasha said.

“I told you I’m here because I need your help,” the uniformed double spoke with the same even tone.

The more Tony looked at her the more he noticed little differences. While the out-of-uniform Natasha seemed much as he remembered her the other one didn’t quiet match. She had longer hair, her uniform was of a slightly different design, and over her right eye there was a thin scar than went up to her hairline.

Certain now which was the imposter/double/clone/robot, or whatever, Tony stepped around to Natasha's side.

“Talk, but not too fast or complicated, I haven’t had any coffee yet,” Tony said to the doppelganger. 

“I was in a fight, something exploded and I found myself...here. Everything’s different. I only came here because I saw the big A. A for Avengers right?”

“That's a conmon mistake, its for Awesome actually, but that works I guess,” Tony interrupted then waved. “Carry on.”

“This isn’t my world, I don’t know how or why but I’ve gone from my world to this one. Cabs are yellow not green, this is apparently New York instead of New Amsterdam, you’re alive.”

“Last time I checked,” Tony patted down his chest with both hands. “Tell us more about this world you're from?”

“Are you buying this?” Natasha was still watching her double, her finger on the trigger.

“I’m not not buying it,” Tony shrugged. “You said I’m alive here, so I’m dead where you're from?”

The other Natasha nodded. “Palladium poisoning.”

“But the Avengers still exist?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the team?”

“Me, The Wasp, Hulk, Captain Britain and Loki.”

“Interesting. So say we believe you...”

“Which we don't,” Natasha added.

“Say we do, How did you get here?”

“I don’t know,” a glimpse of emotion came through the other Natasha's facade of control. “We were on mission, a warehouse in the Bronx. We went in, the fighting started, something exploded. There was a big flash and I was in the same warehouse but everything was gone. No team, no enemy.”

“Okay. So, saying we believe you...”

Tony said again.

“Which we don't.”

Tony continued “Why do you trust us? For all you know this is a trick or a trap.”

The duplicate Natasha hesitated. “I had to take a leap of faith.” She lowered her weapon. “I had no where else to go.”

Toby glanced at Natasha, then back to the other Natasha. "Okay. Let's figure this out."

 

***

 

“Does it feel really freaky every time you see her?” Clint asked, handing Natasha a glass of bourbon. He sat beside her on the swing seat. They were on the porch on his secret home where his secret wife Laura was putting their secret children to bed.

It had been a week since Nat had appeared. It had been decided that they would refer to the Natasha Romanoff from another universe as ‘Nat' for ease of reference.

“Of course it does,” Natasha sipped her drink.

“Have you talked to her?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean actually talked to her, without trying to catch her out on a lie or otherwise interrogate.”

“No.”

“You should.”

“Have you?”

“We had a conversation,” he nodded.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. “About what?”

“Stuff. What her world is like.”

It was a peaceful night. Crickets were chirping, the sky was clear, the stars sparkled against the blackness. The beautiful night wasn’t helping. Natasha hadn't been able to relax since Nat’s arrival. She took another sip, the warmth went down her throat and spread across her chest.

Natasha almost didn’t ask but she couldn’t help herself. “And?”

“And you’re not so different, which is to be expected I suppose. I mean it, talk to her. I think it'll be good for you. For her too.”

“I'll think about it.”

For a while they sat in silence. Laura joined them, bring a glass of wine out with her. The three of them chatted about nothing important. Natasha still couldn’t relax though. She could stop thinking about the other version of herself. Was she real? Was she a liar? Why did she make Natasha feel so angry and suspicious?

 

***

 

Nat wasn’t exactly a prisoner, she just had to stay in her room almost all the time. For her own safety. She knew it was bullshit but she knew too how she and the Avengers of her world would react to something like this.

She quickly got bored. Tony, Bruce and Jane Foster kept running tests on her. First to verify she was human, which they agreed she was. They had told her they were reasonably sure she wasn't a clone. They couldn’t explain how she’d gotten here. Everyone had treated her well so far. She was always aware that at any moment they could decide that she was a threat and her accommodations could suddenly get a lot less comfortable.

It was strange seeing and hearing about a world that was so similar to her own. The people were strange too. The Hulk was apparently the alter ego of Bruce Banner, who was a man she knew as David Banner and wasn’t powered in any way. The Hulk in her world was a woman called Jennifer Walters. She was a lawyer.

Then there was the other Natasha. She wondered what life was like for this other version. Things were different in this world, and she couldn’t help being curious about what the differences between them were. What traumas had this other Natasha suffered? What horrors had she avoided?

Keeping fit was one of the few things she could do to pass time when she was alone in her room. Nat was in the middle of a set of push-ups when there was a knock at the door. Time for more tests no doubt.

Nat sighed and got up off the floor. She opened the door and was surprised to see the other Natasha. Natasha had generally been avoiding her since she had arrived. Nat braced herself for a fight.

“Hi,” Nat said. There was a feeling of disorientation, like she was disconnected from reality. The woman before her was herself and she was sure she’d never get used to it.

“Hi,” Natasha regarded her with suspicion in her eyes. She was carrying black gym bag that looked very much like one Nat owned back home. “If you're anything like me you'll be antsy by now.”

Nat nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Natasha turned and walked down the hall. Nat followed. Okay. This was unexpected but absolutely what she needed.

 

***

 

It became a regular thing. Every couple of days Nat and Natasha would spar. Sometimes the specticle of two near-identical women fighting attracted an audience. They were learning from each other, finding similarities and differences. They were making each other even better.

 

***

 

It had been three weeks since Nat had crossed universes. Natasha had come back late in the night from a mission and had hoped to find Nat awake. She needed to blow off steam. Nat was awake, and happy to join her in the gym.

After a heavy exchange of blows they stepped back away from each other, preparing themselves for the next engagement.

“Do you need to talk?” Nat asked.

Natasha shook her head. “Just need to work a few things out of my system.”

“Good with me.”

Natasha’s feelings towards her double had changed since they’d started spending time together. They shared a unique and powerful connection. It was something akin to the bond twins shared. Sometimes they could finish each other's sentences, or Nat would say something just before Natasha did. While there were events in their lives that gone differently they shared a lot of experiences. Natasha had never met anyone who truly understood the things she had gone through. She had never met anyone who understood her so completely.

It was still strange, there was no getting away from the fact that the situation was contrary to the very foundations of the universe. They shouldn't be in the same universe together yet here they were in the same room.

After almost an hour of sparring they had been as usual pretty evenly matched. Nat suddenly surprised Natasha, successfully ducking under a kick to charge into her. Before Natasha could regain her balance Nat pushed off the mats and flipped them both. Natasha hit the floor hard, her breath huffing out on impact. Nat came to rest on top of her, pinning her down. She looked down at Natasha and grinned.

“That was new,” Natasha made no attempt to get out of the hold Nat had her in.

“It's nice we're different enough to still surprise each other sometimes.” Nat’s face was close over Natasha's.

Natasha wasn't sure what sparked it, perhaps their position on the floor or the rush of the mission and the sparring, but Natasha had a mighty urge to kiss Nat.

Their eyes met, Natasha was sure she wasn’t imagining the charge between them. Was her double thinking the same thing? It was a confusing, unnatural feeling. Nat was her, but she was not her at the same time. The strange bond they had must be confusing her instincts.

Natasha resisted, forced down her feelings, and twisted to the left. She lashed out with her right leg at the same time. She broke Nat’s hold on her. Natasha rolled away and quickly got on her feet. Nat stood too. Neither of them took up combat stances, the awkwardness of the moment between them lingered.

“I'm gonna go get some sleep,” Natasha said finally.

“Yeah, good idea.”

They left the gym, and said nothing more as they went to their rooms.

 

***

 

Once her door was closed and locked Natasha hurriedly undressed. Mentally she knew she was a mess, but physically her body knew exactly what it wanted. Her restless post-mission energy had turned into a different kind of buzz.

On her bed she masturbated, quick and dirty, rubbing her clit hard and fast in circles. She didn’t think about anything in particular, she very deliberately didn’t think about Nat. She didn’t think about having sex with herself.

When she was finished and her pent up pressure was released Natasha got ready for bed. It was for the best to just forget that little emotional blip she'd had.

 

***

 

After her orgasm Nat got ready for bed. While she hadn’t been explicitly thinking about her other self while masturbating she was thinking about Natasha now.

She decided though it was best to ignore the strange emotions that she'd felt. She wished she could just go home, back to her world. While she hadn’t been treated badly here she missed her own team. She missed doing her job. It was strange to be homesick, Nat had never been homesick before. It was another layer to the bizarre situation she was in.

 

***

 

“So what’s going on with you and Nat?” Clint asked over lunch the next day.

“What do you mean?” Natasha kept her voice flat, she knew if anyone would pick up on any emotions that snuck into her tone it would be him.

“I know it was my idea you talk to her but you've been spending a lot of time with her.” Clint took a huge bite of his huge sandwich.

Natasha shrugged. “She's a good sparring partner, and it's interesting, I could have been her if things were different.”

Clint nodded “Which totally makes sense. But that's a rocky road. Comparing lives. It must make you think about the different choices you’ve made, open up old wounds...”

“Maybe,” Natasha shrugged again. “I'm good at compartmentalising.”

“Sometimes too good.”

“And I'm trying to help her. I understand how she’s feeling about all this.”

“How’s she feeling?”

She met his eyes. “Lost. Alone. Afraid.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing she's got someone who understands. Just be careful you don't end up needing help yourself.”

 

***

 

Natasha almost let herself fall back into the habit of avoiding Nat again. But that wasn't her. She wasn’t going to abandon her just because of one awkward moment between them.

She decided three days was more than long enough space to clear the air of the weirdness. She went to Nat's room late in the afternoon. She wasn't there. Natasha found her in a lab. Tony, Bruce, Jane and Professor Selvig had her hooked up to some kind of machine while she was laid out on a gurney.

“Any progress?” Natasha asked as she entered.

“Yes and no,” Jane replied. She was sitting at a desk with a pair of laptops open in front of her. The screens were displaying colorful images than made no sense to Natasha.

“More no than yes,” Nat sighed.

“We've determined Nat was exposed to a kind of exotic matter during the explosion that brought her here,” Selvig declared. He was at a whiteboard that was covered in, to Natasha's understanding, a random collection of numbers and symbols. “That exotic matter seems to be what caused her to be shunted from our universe to hers.”

“Once we know how she got here maybe we can figure out where she came from then hopefully figute out how to get her back,” Bruce adjusted one of the wires attached to Nat. He looked exhausted, he had been putting in long hours attempting to solve the problem.

“The big issue is that the exotic matter than sent Natasha Two might not exist in our universe,” Tony didn’t seem to be doing anything in particular, other than munching on an apple.

“But it might,” Jane gave Tony a look.

While Nat didn’t say anything Natasha could tell she was discouraged by the apparent lack of progress and the possibility that they wouldn’t be able to help her.

“I’ll get out of your way,” she said then looked to Nat, “Come find me later.”

Nat nodded.

 

***

 

When Nat found Natasha she was in the shooting range.

Nat didn’t say anything, she just watched as Natasha went though a set, every bullet punching though the middle of a paper target. As much as Nat would have liked to join her she was still forbidden from touching any firearms. The trust still only went so far.

When she was done Natasha ejected the spent magazine and set the gun down on as shelf. She took off her ear-protectors.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Need to talk?” Natasha knew what the answer would be but asked anyway.

“No.”

“Spar?”.

“Yes.”

They both went to their own rooms to pick up their stuff. They changed into yoga pants and sports bras in separate cubicles in the changing room and headed for the mats.

Nat was definitely feeling frustrated. She landed a punch on the side of Natasha’s head that was hard enough to send her sprawling on the padded floor.

“Shit, sorry that was too hard."

Natasha shook off the momentary daze and took Nat’s offered hand. There hands lingered together for a few seconds longer than needed to get Natasha up on her feet. When the separated they took up fighting stances again.

“Good?” Nat asked.

“Good,” Natasha nodded. She wished away the happy feeling of being so close to Nat, she had never imagined herself as a narcissist but here she was, feeling a swell of attraction to the other version of herself. At least she could admit to herself it was an attraction, that was a good first step to getting over the issue.

Focus on the sparring.

Simultaneously they lunged at each other and traded rapid flurries of punches, both blocking and deflecting each other perfectly. Like dancers they fell in sync, anticipating strikes that would have caught anyone else by surprise. There was grace in every motion, maintaining balance, neither of them missing a beat.

It exhilarated Natasha. Sparring with Nat was exciting and fun. It was impossible not to be impressed.

Natasha went low, sweeping with her left foot. Nat leapt over it. Instead of following her instinct to lash out her fist Natasha planted her right hand on the floor and twisted to swing her right leg, snapping it down to catch Nat on the shoulder. Nat had tried to block the expected punch and took the hit to her shoulder instead.

Nat didn’t lose her balance and her quick feet shuffled back out of reach of Natasha's follow up backhand attack.

Natasha smirked.

Nat closed the gap between them and the dance resumed. They stepped up a gear in intensity. Faster, yet still graceful, they weaved a display of beautiful violence.

After a while Nat shifted low, Natasha recognised that she was about to do the same move she had the other night, the one that had resulted in the uneasy moment between them. Distracted by the memory Natasha hesitated just long enough to let Nat duck under her defence again. Natasha was ready for the flip though. When Nat pushed off the mat with her feet Natasha didn’t resist, instead she threw her own force into the flip. They tumbled to the floor and rolled further than Nat had intended, which ended up with Natasha on top. Natasha pinned Nat down using her arms and legs. A smirk formed on her lips again.

The feeling of connection with Nat flared. It was powerful and brilliant. It was like and energetic surge of light all over her body. It was emotional, it was physical, it was mental and it was definitely sexual.

Nat looked up at her, eyes dilated, lips parted. She was still and it was clear from her expression she could feeling too.

“This is...” Natasha couldn’t come up with a word that could capture what she felt.

They both went in for the kiss at the same time.

Kissing made it more intense. Natasha felt like kissing Nat was the entire reason for her existence. It was the closed thing to a religious experience she'd ever had. 

“That shouldn't feel so good,” Nat murmured when their lips finally separated.

Aware that someone could walk in on them at any moment Natasha stood and helped Nat up. They kissed again, just for a second, then hurried out of the gym.

Nat’s room was closer. Inside it Natasha pushed Nat against the locked door and they picked up where they'd left off. There was an immediate intimacy. They didn’t need to hide or hesitate. They deeply understood another.

They rolled against the door, Nat holding Natasha against it now. Both hand their left hand on the back of the other woman's neck. They kissed openly, lovingly, freely.

Natasha slid her right hand round, aiming to bring it between Nat's legs, but as she did their hands bumped together. Nat had had the exact same idea.

They shared a smile and a light laugh. “Great minds,” they said in unison, making them laugh again.

Natasha switched their positions again. With Nat against the door they adjusted so they could use their hands as they kissed.

Natasha's hand rubbed firmly between Nat's legs, feeling her heat though her tight yoga pants. Nat mirrored the action. Natasha lost herself in kissing and touching Nat. Time was meaningless. There was just the joy of how good it felt, and how pure her connection to Nat was.

They moved apart and quickly undressed, Natasha saw that Nat shared her urgency to be free of clothes. Natasha knew it was odd to be so sexually attracted to a body that was almost the same as her own. Aside from a few scars and Nat's longer hair they were the same. At that moment Natasha didn’t give a damn if the attraction was narcissistic, she had a hunger for Nat that eclipsed anything else.

Once naked they embraced. The bare skin to bare skin contact turned the electric desire and connection up to new heights. They kissed, feverish and needy. Natasha’s hands rested on Nat's ass, squeezing and pulling her tight against her. At the same time Nat did the same to Natasha.

Natasha made the next escalation first, taking Nat by the hand and easing them towards the bed. Between the constant kissing and the eager touching it took a few minutes to get on the bed. Side by side they continued kissing as much as they could. They sought out each other's sex, rubbing their clits with the exact same motion. They moaned and whimpered between kisses. Natasha upped the pace of her fingers on Nat's clit, feeling Nat do the same to her. It was almost like masturbating. She supposed really this was exactly that: A strange form of masturbation.

Knowing exactly how they liked to be stimulated they both came quickly.

Their kissing became softer, sweet and happy. Natasha had never felt so open and relaxed when having sex with someone for the first time. It was so liberating being with another version of herself. She looked into Nat's eyes. She felt the same, Natasha could tell. Natasha shifted on the bed, kissing down Nat's neck, then chest. She kissed one of Nat's nipples, then the other, and sucked the second one into her mouth. She bit down gently and sucked for a few seconds, just the way she liked it. Nat confirmed she liked it too with a low moan.

Natasha kissed down Nat's body. She kissed the place where on her own body there was a scar left by the bullet shot through her by the Winter Soldier. Nat had no scar there. Nat hadn't endured that particular horror. Natasha wondered if that was a good thing or if she'd been dealt something worse instead. She kissed just below Nat's navel.

Together they moved, Nat instinctively understanding what Natasha was doing. Natasha oriented herself with her head towards the bottom of the bed, legs pointing to the top. They curled in together in a sixty-nine on their sides.

Natasha nuzzled in between Nat's thighs, her hands holding her was tight.

It was even stranger than it has been with fingers. Every lick, every kiss, every suck, everything Natasha did to Nat she felt being done to her at exactly the same time. It took a minute to get are brain around it, it felt like she was going down on herself.

Once she accepted it the experience was incredible. She knew in very moment exactly what Nat needed because it was what she needed. They hummed and moaned in harmony.

The two versions of Natasha didn’t stop after one orgasm, they kept going until they were both utterly spent.

 

***

 

It wasn’t hard to keep the fact they were having sex a secret.

Only Clint had any suspicions, asking her one morning why she seemed to have a spring in her step.

For a few days they shared intimacy like no one else in the world ever had.

Then Nat collapsed.

The two Natashas had been eating lunch together when a green crackle of energy flashed over Nat's skin. She slumped unconscious on the table.

She woke up while the science brigade were running tests on her. They had her hooked up to all sorts of complicated equipment.

Natasha stood back in the corner out of the way, doing her best not too look like she was freaking out. Tony, Bruce and Jane spoke to each other in what mostly sounded like sped up nonsense. From what she could follow Nat seemed okay physically which was great but didn’t explain what had happened.

“What if they tried to get her back?” Jane suggested.

Tony and Bruce went quiet.

“Huh,” Tony finally said.

“You mean my people?” Nat perked up.

“Yeah, it makes sense, if it was us we'd try get her back.”

“And they'd have way more information about what caused her to travel inter-universally,” Bruce was clearly taken with the idea.

“So that flash and her passing out was some kind of rescue attempt?” Natasha asked.

“Could be,” Tony rocked back on his heels.

“But it didn’t work?”

Before anyone could reply bright green energy sizzled over Nat's skin again. Nat flopped back on the gurney. This time the energy didn’t stop. The scientific equipment went crazy, lights flashing, displays scrolling imagines and numbers too fast to follow.

Natasha took a step forward but was helpless to do anything. What could she do?

The energy intensified, growing brighter and crackling faster.

Faster.

Brighter.

Louder.

A brilliant final burst momentarily blinded Natasha and when her vision cleared she saw Nat was gone.

 

***

 

When she opened her eyes Nat saw Hope van Dyne asleep on a chair and she immediately knew she was home. She was on a bed in the medical suite in the Avengers tower. The Avengers tower of her Earth.

Emotion overwhelmed her. Home. She was home.

“Hope,” she said softly.

Hope stirred and grinned. “Welcome home.” 

“Home,” Nat let out a long breath.

Home.

It was going to take a lot to process her time in the other world.

She missed Natasha already.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the MCU Kink Bingo Prompt 'Natasha Romanov Self-Cest'


End file.
